Coronation Street in 2016
2016 was Coronation Street's 57th year. In charge of the programme were Executive producer Kieran Roberts and producers Stuart Blackburn and Kate Oates. Episodes Main characters (as of Episode 9046 (30th November 2016)) Storylines To be added Who lives where Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Steve and Liz McDonald, Michelle Connor, Aidan Connor (until September), Sean Tully (August only). *1 Coronation Street - Ken, Tracy and Amy Barlow, Robert Preston (January to May), Adam Barlow November only *Audreys Salon flat (No.2a) - Maria Connor and Liam Connor Jr., Luke Britton (April to August). *3 Coronation Street - Emily Bishop (until January). Norris Cole. Kirk Sutherland (June only). Sean Tully (from August). Brian Packham (from November). *4 Coronation Street - Sally and Tim Metcalfe. *5 Coronation Street - Chesney Brown and Sinead Tinker, Kirk Sutherland, Beth Sutherland and Craig Tinker *6 Coronation Street - Sharif and Alya Nazir (until November), Yasmeen and Zeedan Nazir. Rana Nazir (from November) *7 Coronation Street - Dev, Aadi and Asha Alahan. Mary Taylor. Erica Holroyd (from November). *8 Coronation Street - Gail Rodwell, David Platt, Max Turner and Lily Platt. Kylie Platt (until July). Sarah and Harry Platt (both from March). Bethany Platt (from June). Michael Rodwell (September to November). *9 Coronation Street - Tyrone and Ruby Dobbs, Fiz and Hope Stape, Luke Britton (until April). Alya Nazir (November to December) *Kabin flat (No.10a) - Rita Tanner. Jenny Bradley (from January). Gemma Winter (from November). *11 Coronation Street - Eileen Grimshaw, Jason Grimshaw (until June), Sean Tully (until August), Pat Phelan (from March), Todd Grimshaw (from April). *12 Coronation Street - Empty *13 Coronation Street - Kevin, Jack and Sophie Webster. *Corner Shop flat (No15a) - Erica Holroyd (until November). Sonia Rahman (November only). Adam Barlow (from November). Daniel Osbourne (from December) Rosamund Street *Bookies flat (No.19a) - Anna, Gary and Faye Windass Victoria Street *Jamila House flat (No.14a) - Empty *Street Cars flat (No.15a) - Kate Connor. Johnny Connor (until August). Alya Nazir (from December). *Roy's Rolls flat (No.16a) - Roy Cropper. Cathy Matthews. Alex Warner (from May) *Prima Doner flat (No.18a) - Leanne Tilsley/Battersby and Simon Barlow (both until August). Eva Price. Aidan Connor (from September) *Builder's Yard flat (No.19a) - Steph Britton and Andy Carver. Michael Rodwell (until March, and from July to September). Victoria Court *8 Victoria Court - Nick Tilsley. Sarah Platt (until March). Bethany Platt (until June). Leanne Battersby and Simon Barlow (both from August). *12 Victoria Court - Empty from end of May to beginning of August. Johnny Connor (from August). Others *5 Grasmere Drive - Audrey Roberts. *28 Grayling Street - Izzy Armstrong and Jake Windass. *Medley House - Gemma Winter (until November) *St. Mary's Rectory - Billy Mayhew. Awards and nominations National Television Awards *Best Serial Drama: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Newcomer: Shayne Ward (Winner) *Best Serial Drama Performance: Alison King (Nominee) TV Choice Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Soap Newcomer: Shayne Ward (Winner) *Best Soap Actress: Paula Lane (Nominee) *Best Soap Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) The British Soap Awards *Best Soap: Coronation Street (Nominee) *Best Actor: Jack P. Shepherd (Nominee) *Best Actress: Alison King (Nominee) *Villain of the Year: Connor McIntyre (Winner) *Best Comedy Performance: Patti Clare (Winner) *Best Newcomer: Shayne Ward (Nominee) *Best Storyline: Callum Logan’s Reign of Terror and Sarah Platt’s Baby (Nominee) *Best Single Episode: The live episode (Nominee) *Best Male Dramatic Performance: Jack. P. Shepherd (Nominee) *Best Female Dramatic Performance: Tina O'Brien (Nominee) *Best On-Screen Partnership: Sally Dynevor and Joe Duttine (Winner) *Best Young Performance: Elle Mulvaney (Nominee) Inside Soap Awards *''Coronation Street'' had 18 nominations and 4 wins. *Best Bad Boy: Connor McIntyre *Funniest Male: Joe Duttine *Best Newcomer: Shayne Ward *Best Show-Stopper: The live episode Royal Television Society (North West) Awards *Best Performance is a Continuing Drama: Tina O'Brien (Winner) Royal Television Society Craft and Design Awards *Multicamera work: The camera team for the live episode Category:Coronation Street year-by-year Category:2016